Dao
Dao ( ) is the Ancaron name for a 5th fundamental force, or more commonly, the energy primarily found in subspace that originates from this force. Dao as a force has the curious property of interfering with the other fundamental forces, with gravity and the weak nuclear force being almost completely obliterated, and electromagnetic interactions weakened over large distances, within high dao fields. The strong force is unaffected. It has various usages, such as being manipulated by those that have the ability as a form of magic, or being tapped in order to convert it into a form of energy that starships can use. Most higher lifeforms are connected in some way to dao, but only a few actually have the ability to manipulate it in at least some form. Subspace Subspace is a form of space separate from normal space where dao originates. It is unknown just how the dao field of subspace originated, the dao energy itself is likely caused by violent events or objects in normal space, such as black holes and supernovae, as both are known to be able to effect subspace. Subspace itself can be used as a form of FTL travel and for FTL communication due to it being smaller than realspace (the distance between two points in subspace would be far less than the distance between the equivalent points in normal space), when used for FTL travel it is commonly known as hyperspace. However, the speed of light within subspace is no different than in normal space, it only seems much faster due to the smaller size of subspace. FTL Technically, communication and travel though subspace is not faster than light, at least with respect to light in subspace. However, it is commonly referred to as FTL due to it allowing faster travel and communication than the speed of light in normal space. FTL communication is relatively uncomplicated, all that is needed is a special transmitter and receiver, capable of noting or generating waves in the dao field. However, due to turbulence within the dao, range is limited, longer ranges either require bigger transmitters, or relay stations. Electromagnetic communication within subspace is also possible, and is noticeably faster than communication though waves in the dao, however it rapidly attenuated by the dao field, and is only useful within a star system without impractically large transmitters, and over these relatively short distances, the speed increase is minimal. FTL travel within subspace is much more complicated, as first a way of opening a connection between subspace and normal space big enough for a starship is needed. Additionally, once within subspace a ship needs to be protected from the dao energy, which would otherwise quickly irradiate the ship and its crew. The dao field itself is harmless to life, an can even be helpful, by providing an extra boost of energy, as well as preventing radioactive decay in the body and elsewhere, due to the disruption of the weak nuclear force. However, this can cause problems with certain power supplies, and the disruption of gravity can cause problems of its own. On the scale of a starship, the disruption of the electromagnetic force is negligible. Methods of shielding vary, decent shields in the form of forcefields are effective at blocking out the dao field as well as the radiation, and are what most civilizations that use subspace for FTL use. Myon uses a different method with the creation of a wormhole though subspace, the wall of the wormhole the field. Additionally, several wormholes, similar to the Myonian FTL method, are known to exist connecting various solar systems. The network shows signs of being constructed rather than being natural, however no signs of the creators exist. A thick enough hull would also protect the occupants of a starship from the radiation, however the thickness required would make such a starship quite unmaneuverable and slow, and would not block the dao field itself. Hazards The main hazard of subspace is the large amount of particles, such as loose protons, electrons, neutrons, pions, and various other heavier leptons and hadrons. Due to the disruption of the weak force, these particles are stable for the most part, but commonly have high kinetic energies and can cause plenty of problems from that. Additionally, as soon as they are removed from the dao field, they will decay, and in some cases quite violently, especially the particles that contain (a) top quark(s). Aside from the radiation, certain events or conditions can make subspace travel (more) hazardous or even impossible by disrupting the dao field itself. Supernovae in particular are quite problematic, as they create the equivalent of a hurricane in subspace for up to a 1000 light years around, which can last for weeks or potentially months. The turbulence can gcan scramble subspace communications, or induce temporary, and in some cases strong, localized gravitational, electromagnetic and weak force fields that can potentially rip apart starships if the turbulence is strong enough and the starship has weak protection. Additionally, following a path that leads too close to a black hole or neutron star's equivalent position in subspace can also cause a starship to be destroyed or damaged, even at distances that would be safe if the ship was in normal space. At slightly farther distances away, disturbances from the black hole or neutron star can cause a starship to be knocked off course, sometimes significantly. Usage Dao usage in people normally falls into one of the following 7 categories, using the Ancaron names: *Bacdao: Remove viewing, ESP *Civdao: Precognition *Cuvdao: Pyrokinesis *Daidao: Healing *Pindao: control over electromagnetism *Tovado: Telepathy *Vupdao: Telekinesis When a person uses one of these abilities, they effectively take a small amount of dao from their soul and use it to accomplish their actions. The more involved a particular action is, the more dao it takes. For example: Lifting a pencil takes less dao than lifting a table, much as if you lifted both normally. While each person only has a certain amount of dao, it is almost impossible to totally drain your reserves, as a person will become tired as their dao reserves drop, or simply become unconscious if too much is used at once. Over time the dao is regenerated back up to its original level, as long as it isn't continually used. Theoretically, if one were to somehow completely deplete their dao reserves, the would become a zombie (soulless). In order to use dao, a person or object has to have daoduan, either in the form of a soul, or some other storage. Daoduan Daoduan is the Ancaron name for a contained dao field with associated dao energy. It is often translated as "soul," which however is only partially correct. While daoduan does indeed make up a considerable part of what is considered to be the soul, the soul also consists of at least part of the brain, which allows a connection between the two. Additionally, daoduan can also be a simple storage of dao by something that either manipulates dao itself without having a soul, or an external storage connected to a dao user, allowing them to continue using dao for a longer period of time before depleting their own stores. Known Dao Users This is a list of species/subspecies that are known to be able to manipulate dao directly in at least some form, instead of those who are only able to make use of it though other, technological, means. *Ancaron *Gaxikaen *Hasiq *Muphridians *Zukes Out of the above, Zukes and gaxikaen evolved a limited form that allows flight, as did several closely related animals, while Ancaron evolved a more advanced form independently. Both the Hasiq and the Muphridians received the ability by genetic manipulation by the Hasiq, based off of the Ancaron ability. In some cases individual humans have been reported to have the ability to manipulate dao as well, these reports can be classified as either legends, or potentially additional manipulation by the Hasiq. Aside from the above, humans, Dlorwani, and Blitkarni are known to make use of dao in energy generation in starships. Category:Science